Adorable
by Kumi Usagi
Summary: Gaara terlalu over protective terhadap adiknya! Bahkan ia sampai memiliki alasan konyol hingga membuat Sakura kesal. /"Biar kau selalu bersamaku."/"Onii –chan…,"/"Selain itu, nanti siapa yang menyuapiku?"/"Heh. Kau anak SD ya?"/ One-Shot, Fluff, Silly fic.


_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, typo, AU, dll._

_**Adorable © Kumi Usagi**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Malam hari ini terlihat begitu damai, hampir tidak ada orang yang berada di luar rumah dikarenakan suhu yang begitu dingin dan disertai tumpukan salju. Sementara terdapat dua bocah yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan berumur sekitar 3 dan 5 tahun yang sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang keluarga yang sederhana sembari menatap pohon natal yang cukup besar bagi mereka dengan kagum, mungkin mereka bangga dengan hasil karya sang bocah dan kedua orangtuanya. _

_Pohon natal itu diberi hiasan menarik yang mulai dari lonceng, pita, tali berbulu warna-warni, lilin kecil, gantungan yang juga kecil dan lucu, serta figure bintang yang menyinggahi puncak sang pohon cemara. Sungguh indah._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu dari kedua bocah itu bergumam, _

_"Sakura –__**chan**__, __**Merri kurisumachuu**__." dengan mata emerald bulat yang berbinar senang, setelah itu ia langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat bagaikan memeluk boneka beruang kesayangan miliknya._

_Sedangkan bocah satunya yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar._

_"Um__**! Merri…kurisu…masu, Onii –tan**__." sahutnya dengan susah payah namun mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira kemudian membalas pelukan serta mencium pipi kakaknya._

_"Ne, Sakura –__**chan**__, ayo cepat tidur, nanti Santa Claus bakal kasih kamu hadiah yang besar!" ujarnya antusias dan berusaha membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala untuk tidur. _

_Lagipula sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam, adik pinknya itu bersikeras ingin menemani kakak berambut merahnya menunggu hadiah natal yang akan diberikan oleh Santa Claus. Wajar saja jika bocah seumuran mereka mempercayai mitos itu, toh itu juga karena buku dongeng yang selalu dibacakan __**Okaa –san**__nya ketika sehari sebelum menjelang hari natal tiba. Hm, omong-omong soal __**Okaa –san **__dan __**Otou –san **__kedua bocah tersebut, rupanya mereka sedang menghadiri suatu acara penting hingga harus meninggalkan kedua bocah itu di rumah __**hanya berdua**__. _

_"Eh? __**Hontou**__? Baiklah. Tapi Sakura mau selalu bersama dengan __**Onii –tan**__!" _

_Gaara, bocah berambut merah yang menyandang sebagai kakaknya hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Rupanya Sakura ingin agar Gaara menemani sang adik untuk tidur malam ini. Sakura tidak mau kakaknya menunggu sendirian, dan ia yakin pasti besok pagi mereka berdua akan mendapat hadiah dari Santa Claus. _

_"Ayo." ajak sang kakak yang menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya yang mungil pelan, setelah itu mereka turun dari sofa untuk menuju kamar Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_**12 tahun telah berlalu.**_

_Sekarang kedua bocah itu sudah beranjak dewasa. _

_Bocah yang berambut merah itu kini sudah berusia 17 tahun dan adiknya berusia 15 tahun._

_"__**Onii –chan**__! Ayo bangun!" teriak Sakura saat ia memasuki kamar kakaknya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kemudian ia membuka selimut Gaara._

_"Kyaaaa!" jeritnya._

Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura usil, sehingga tubuh Sakura berada di atas tubuh Gaara yang tidak memakai kaus tidur. Sungguh _figure sixpack_ yang _close up_!

Melihat wajah adiknya yang merona hebat, ia menyeringai dan berkata "Tidak kusangka, kau berani dan terlalu terburu-buru membuka selimutku, Sakura."

"AAAAAA!"

_**BLETAK!**_

"_**Onii –chan **_apaan, sih! Cepat siap-siap ke Sekolah!" teriak Sakura kesal setelah menjitak kepala merah milik kakaknya, dan mulai berdiri dari posisinya.

"Iya, Sakura _**–chan**_, adikku yang cantik yang manisku sayangku cintaku." gombalnya.

"_SHANNAROOOO!"_

Sebuah bantal terlempar kearah Gaara dengan sangat kencang, namun pemuda tersebut menghindar dengan gesit, sehingga serangan maut Sakura hanya terlempar ke dinding di sebelah wajah Gaara.

_**BUK!**_

_Fiuh. Hampir saja._Batin Gaara ngeri.

"Hahaha. Tidak kena!" serunya sembari tertawa layaknya setan kegirangan kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya. Mengejek adiknya, tentu saja.

Sakura berapi-api melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tengil satu itu.

.

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Gaara selalu membonceng Sakura ketika pergi ke Sekolah, mulai dari sepeda ketika mereka masih kecil hingga motor sport yang sekarang Gaara gunakan. Rasanya Gaara seperti tukang ojek langganan Sakura, ya?

Gaara juga selalu mengusulkan sesuatu agar Sakura selalu berada di sisinya. Misalnya saja masalah sekolah, Sakura ingin melanjutkan SMAnya di sekolah khusus putri, sekolah unggul kedua setelah sekolah umum unggulan pertama yang dihuni kakaknya, tapi Gaara menentangnya dan mengharuskan adiknya untuk Sekolah di sekolahnya dengan alasan,

"Biar kau selalu bersamaku. Lagipula, aku takut kalau kau masuk ke sekolah khusus putri, kau akan berubah menyukai sesama perempuan."

"A-APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENYUKAI SESAMA PEREMPUAN, HEH MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

.

Gaara juga tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah ketika ia mengetahui Sakura sudah mulai memiliki laki-laki yang disukainya.

Saat ini, Sakura menyukai laki-laki yang katanya sangat sangat tampan dan berambut seperti pantat ayam. Itu sih ciri-ciri yang diceritakan Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, Gaara menolak dengan alasan,

"Kalau kau jadian sama si Pantat Ayam itu, kau pasti akan melupakanku."

"Eh? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Orang yang paling Sakura sayangi 'kan hanya _**Onii –chan **_seorang." balasnya lembut.

"Hn. Tapi aku takkan melepaskanmu kepada oranglain sampai waktunya tiba."

"_**Onii –chan**_….,"

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Gaara terserang sakit demam, dan yang merawatnya harus Sakura dengan alasan,

"Habis, kau akan memberikan perhatian penuh padaku._**Okaa –san **_pun tidak akan begitu pada anak laki-lakinya dan aku yakin itu."

"Kau itu percaya diri sekali, heh." balas Sakura jengkel karena alasan kakaknya yang ngawur. Dan tugas-tugasnya jadi sedikit terbengkalai karena kakaknya yang manja kepadanya disaat kondisi kakaknya yang kurang prima itu.

"Sakura, ada telefon dari temanmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak _**Okaa –san **_dari lantai bawah.

"Ah, _**hai'**_! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kebawah!" jawab Sakura kemudian mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar sang kakak.

_**Greb.**_

Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Jangan pergi. Kau masih harus menemaniku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat selirih mungkin, Gaara berharap hati adiknya bisa lunak seketika.

"_**Onii –chan**_…," Sakura juga tidak tega ketika melihat keadaan Gaara.

"Selain itu, nanti siapa yang menyuapiku!?"

Hilang sudah rasa khawatir yang tadi sempat mampir dalam benak Sakura. Kini ia mendengus kesal sekaligus geli.

"Heh. Kau anak SD ya!?"

.

.

.

Kalau ada Gaara pasti ada Sakura. Kemanapun mereka pergi selalu bersama-sama. Gaara yang sedang bertanding basket melawan sekolah menengah atas lain, Sakura dengan senang hati akan menyupport kakaknya.

"Sakura, kita akan selalu bersama, kan?" tanya Gaara konyol.

"Um! _**Itsumademo**_." balas Sakura dengan intonasi yang cukup mantap.

"Kalau selamanya artinya kau nggak bakal menikah, ya. Haha." canda Gaara.

Empat siku-siku muncul di wajah Sakura. Kemudian ia berkata–

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" –dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

.

_**A/N: WUAHAHAHA XD Hai, Minna –chan! :D /senyum lebar. **_

_**Entah kenapa Kumi malah mem-publish fanfic gaje kayak gini. Gaara sama Sakuranya OOC 'banget' pula! XD *guling-guling di aspal*  
Kadang Kumi geli sendiri pas baca ulang, tingkah Gaara benar-benar...…uhuk. *keselek sendal***_

_**Yah, ini sebenernya juga karena faktor Kumi yang pusing karena lagi nggak ada ide buat ngelanjutin It's difficult dan Welcome To Our Silly Life. **_

_**Wehehe pas Kumi lagi dengerin lagu malah dapet ide buat nulis ginian XD Gomen kalo fanfic seperti ini justru membuat kalian berpikir 'fanfic yang kayak gini sih mending dibuang aja. Daripada jadi sampah.'  
Tapi jujur, Kumi akan dengan senang hati menerima pendapat kalian xD **_

_**Salam Peluk,**_

_**Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~  
~11-06-13~**_


End file.
